


Put Me Down!

by ANonsense



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Ciel complains, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Rhyming, Sebastian has picked him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: Ciel hates being picked up... and, moreover, he hates it when Sebastian does it.





	Put Me Down!

Sebastian please put me down

Your shirt is stained with blood

And grass and Reaper-spit and God

Knows what that is and mud.

I bought these trousers yesterday!

And now they’ve gotten torn

My shirt was perfect white at lunch

And look; it’s grey and worn

I had a bath when I got up

And now I’ll need two more

A boy would be inclined to think

You _liked_ to scrub off gore!

Sebastian, just put me down!

I don’t like it up here!

I like my feet to touch the ground

And, look, they’re nowhere near!

You’re sweating quite profusely

It’s making me quite hot

If I had eaten tea tonight

I would’ve puked the lot

In fact, I could regardless...

I have no head for heights...

JUST PUT ME DOWN, SEBASTIAN

OR SO HELP ME, I MIGHT!


End file.
